nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Writings (Shadowgate 64)
The following passages are the books (items) in Shadowgate 64: Trials of the Four Towers. They are written as they are seen in the game. Starred writings can only be read while wearing the Ring of the Dead. Journal (by Lucas) "I am amazed at what I think we've found! Buried in the ground and unearthed after all this time! He said we should well it to the Sorcerer- said we'd be rich! I have a bad feeling about this!" Of Riding Dragons Page 1 "And who is wiser - the man or the dragon? Men fear. Dragons do not. As wise as the serpent, dragons discern if the rider is afraid. I tell you this, no coward has ever ridden one. Dragons respect only the brave." Page 2 "It is unwise to mock a great dragon and to use them in an unworthy way is folly. Truly, there is no beast alive that is more gracious with man." Page 3 "So they can be controlled you say? Nay, I say, never. Their ways are higher than our ways. Their thoughts are deeper than our thoughts. There are few things in this life to have more faith in than the dragon." '*'''The Age of Enlightenment '''Page 1' These memoirs cover the storied time of the past when true heroes still walked the land. I speak of those times following the demise of the Warlock Lord. Much has been said about the legends of Lakmir the Timeless and his young protege, Lord Jair. Page 2 Much has been said, but little is true. This is a factual account of what has become known as the Age of Enlightenment as presented by the former chief historian and adviser Kal Torlin. Page 3 Many grumbled and many formed opposition to Lord Jair's pronouncement of Lakmir's involvement in the rebuilding of Kal Torlin. They felt that it was Lakmir, his sorcerous brethren and their feud with the Warlock Lord that created the damage. Page 4 It is important to understand that the Warlock Lord was a man transformed by power. His embrace of the black arts forever severed his relationship with his brethren. He ceased to live as a man and sought to corrupt and change the land into a place where he could reign. Page 5 He had to be stopped, because he was close to realizing his goal. But the commoners never knew that. They only saw the aftermath of the battles which killed kinsmen and destroyed the land. So they grew distrustful of magic- all magic. They also grew to distrust Lakmir. Page 6 But it was the current ruler, the beloved King Aronde, who urged Jair to work closely with Lakmir and his acolytes. And it was this legacy that Jair followed, when several seasons later, Aronde passed away and left the throne to Jair. Page 7 The rebuilding continued. Shadowgate quickly became a grand place of learning where sorcerers, who would serve the kingdom, could train. But its potential was never realized. Each season, fewer men came to seek the ways of the sorcerers. The bigotry against magic ran deep. Page 8 This is where I place my sad musings to those who follow this account: I fear for the kingdom of Kal Torlin. I have seen the weak-minded men who are training as sorcerers. I know too, that Lakmir sees. I have also seen failure in his eyes. Page 9 Perhaps this feeling comes from not being able to pass on his mantle. Perhaps it comes from knowing that soon he may be forgotten. Nevertheless, I have my own fears. I fear what will happen to Shadowgate and Kal Torlin should the last true sorcerer die. Page 10 ' ' The Final Battle Page 1 "The victory is won, but the war is not over. Our greatest foe has been vanquished but his minions still survive, ready to finish their evil master's plans. Brave young Jair, destined to confront the evil one, has triumphed, but at what cost?" Page 2 "Exhausted after his final confrontation against the Warlock Lord's most powerful creation, the Behemoth, young Jair must take the mantle of hero and lead this ragtag group of defenders against the deadliest of the Warlock Lord's remaining army." Page 3 "With the help of the wizard Lakmir, young Jair awaits the final battle with the Staff of Ages at his side. The Land of Kal Torlin moans and cries out against the bloodshed that it has seen. Soon it shall see victory and the land shall once again know peace." Page 4 '*'''The Secrets of the Staff '''Page 1' As to the creature that was sealed, even speaking its name is dangerous. It can surely hear its dark name as it passes my lips. But I shall dare to say it- the name of the beast. Page 2 The Warlock Lord. The Witch King. Talimar the Black. One beast, so many names. Buried deep in the bowels of Shadowgate, he sleeps. Only the Staff of Ages keeps him from our world- the Staff created by the Circle of Twelve and wielded by King Jair. Page 3 And know this, that neither wisdom, nor magic, nor bravery could destroy the Evil One forever. He sleeps nothing more. And as he slept and the morning sun rose, the Staff of Ages was lost once again into legend. Page 4 But the legend may be found again. Mayhap deep within the castle itself. Mayhap in the Witch King's dark embrace. Mayhap within the jaws of a dragon of stone, mounted on wings of leather. Mayhap the legend is nothing more that foolish talk. Page 5 Memorandum Page 1 "It happened moments before the Keeper disappeared. The official stared wide-eyed at the marvelous crystal. 'What is it?' he mouthed. The Dragon keeper simply recited:..." Page 2 "'The man's eye sees a tiny flame, the Dragon's eye, a consuming fire. The man's eye no one to blame, the Dragon's eye, creates the pyre.' The official thought about these words. Could the eye turn even the faintest of lights into a reflected blaze?" Page 3 "Surely, the Eye of the Dragon must be extremely dangerous. It was, after all, stored deep within the depository. Unfortunately, the riddle did not answer his question: What exactly is the Eye of the Dragon?" Artifacts of Power Page 1 "I remain concerned that my task is the most difficult of all my brethren. I have been given the Pixie Flute, a powerful item created with Life Magic. Its magic is rumored to be powerful, yet I can not unlock it!" Page 2 "The other acolytes have unlocked the magics of their devices- I remain stumped! I am convinced that the use of this device. My teachers have instructed us in the ways of the Four Orders, but I fail to discern the means to unlock the flute's power!" Page 3 "But what is worse about my situation is that I have tried so hard and for so long to make the flute's magic manifest that its condition has worsened. I am afraid that if I continue, it will be forever broken. I even fear it won't work properly! Then I shall have truly failed!" Laws of Magic Page 1 "This book shall attempt to explain some of the simple principles behind the laws of magic. The first and most important precept is that although there are many types of magic, all laws apply universally. In this book we shall look at the magics of three of the Four Orders." Page 2 "This book shall discuss the practice, strengths and differences of Chaos, Order and Life. Death shall be omitted from this discussion because of the recent forbidding of its usage. A warning needs to be inserted that the magic of Death irreversibly taints the soul." Page 3 "Having said that, lets look at Magic in general. There are many ways to conjure magic. Each of the Orders have a definitive way to enact its magic. But remember that though different, each has similar results." Page 4 "Order uses the precise enunciation of the written word learned from spell books. Life employs expansive gestures handed down by word of mouth from master to pupil. Chaos uses a combination of violent gestures and guttural words culled from all the Orders." Page 5 "Death uses arcane rituals and force of mind. This is only mentioned to demonstrate the differences in conjuring. No more shall be said on Death. The following section looks at some of the more common areas of magic amongst the Orders." Page 6 "The creation of magical artifacts holds many common attributes. Typically an artifact is bestowed with its magical property so that all can use. This sometimes proves problematic because many novices can too easily manipulate too powerful a magic item." Page 7 "So the function of personalizing an artifact came into being. This sometimes included a key word or phrase to activate the device. But Increasingly, the Orders would include a secret mechanism into each of their magics." Page 8 "For example, The legendary Staff of Ages, a product of Order, was personalized for only Lord Jair's use. Another device that allows the manipulation of Order is the use of a key ring, like the Ring of the Kingdom that many attempt to win through the Trials." Page 9 "The Order of Life typically employs the use of pure-hearted individuals as a means to unlock its power or other devices like sunlight. However it's enacted a magical artifact must never be misused or the user will suffer dire consequences..." Report "Procedural Addendum: It has come to the Good Master's attention that a number of acolytes are dabbling in Chaos Magic. While this isn't forbidden... it is required that you clean up any mess that may result from its chaotic effects." The Speeches of Lord Jair Page 1 "People of Kal Torlin, the evil which has threatened our land is sealed away forever. We are indeed safe. However, I ask you to look around. The ravages of war are all about you. All the evil that has been done needs to be set right." Page 2 "Look at the land: the trees and the plants have all withered. The ground is scorched beneath our feet. For us, who have survived, a new battle now begins- to secure our future. We have to restore our beloved country. We need to rebuild from the ashes." Page 3 "Since magic has caused much of the blight on the land, it is only right that magic be part of its cleansing. Therefore, I ask that Lakmir open Shadowgate to those that will learn his ways with guidance, these sorcerers will be called on to rebuild and defenc Kal Torlin." Page 4 "Editor's note: Lakmir the Timeless agreed and dedicated the four towers of Shadowgate to the cause. One for the use of training young sorcerers. One as his personal quarters. And one as a testing place for those sorcerers who would serve the royal family." Page 5 ' ' The Book of Orders Page 1 "The One created the heavens and the earth. Giving birth to the Four Orders which govern in His stead. They are: Chaos, Life, Order, and Death. All hang in the balance and none hold sway over any other. For if one of the Orders holds sway- the world ends and begins anew." Page 2 "The Quo'thra, or fairies, were first born. Heedless, carefree and possessing no worries. They were weak- minded and sought only their own pleasures. The Four Orders easily manipulated them- threatening the balance. The One was greatly displeased." Page 3 "The One decreed that the Four could make war through the Quo'thra. And thus the world ended. And from the ashes evolved the Jo'Hira, more commonly known as elves. The Jo'Hira became the chosen people. And the One was pleased." Page 4 "Seasons passed upon the new paradise and the Jo'Hira joyfully ministered to the One. Then the Great Turning began- the collective mind of the Jo'Hira was subverted by the Order of Chaos who sought to gain power over saw his people corrupted..." Page 5 "With much dipleased, He magnified the power of Chaos over the Jo'Hira and the world ended once more! In the madness that followed, the Jo'Hira that survived sought protection in all manner of place. The madness subsided and Chaos rejoined his brothers." Page 6 "The Jo'Hira emerged from hiding- and they were changed... Those who hid on the plains became man. Those from caves became barbarians. Those from swamps became Fenlings... Thus the races were formed and the One was pleased..." Lecture Notes "The lecture was very interesting- to control the flood levels. Now if only I can remember the sequence... Right, right, left? Left, right, right? Or right, left, right?" '*'''The Abyss of Darkness '''Page 1' Pay heed, those who wish true power. Be aware, for darkness is right beside you. Its abyss awaits you. Like spring water, the darkness gently draws near, only to lead you astray. Like those seeking sate a thirsty heart, it gleams as fresh water. Page 2 It swallows with the power of a raging river. In its current, you cannot quench your thirst. No, your thrist only hungers for more. Thus you seek more. That is the power of black or death magic. And its source? The dark places of the heart where light does not go. Page 3 When one steps into the world of darkness, his soul is twisted and disfigured. He is reborn into a shape in which darkness dwells. There is, therefore no longer a place in this land of light for one such as this. Student's Diary Page 1 "Month of Aries: SW Day It was merely a matter of time before the Watchman discovered our folly. Our nighttime pleasure jaunts were no doubt ill advised." Page 2 "I always suspected he knew of our excursions but a man can only turn a deaf ear so long. Perhaps they will be gracious with us. After all, the trips were merely an occasional diversion! Will they confiscate the key and tell Good Master Lakmir?" Page 3 "Month of Aries: W Day The Good Master was gracious. A week of shameful labor could be worse, much worse. I have heard that future transgressors will be made to wear the blue ring. It is said, that this ring will drive a man insane." Page 4 "Month of Aries: NW Day It happened on this day that I beheld a darker side of Lakmir. He appeared from nowhere and yelled at me as I went to clean the fireplace. I quickly forgot my chore as I slinked away." Page 5 "That night I started to think: Isn't ir strange that a tower with no chimney should have a fireplace. I realized that such thoughts were dangerous but I could not help but think them as the moon rose over the third tower." Page 6 "And I dreamt of a grinning skull wearing a ring of blue that cried out for it's brothers of red and green. And in it, I saw the answers and a voice told me that once you're through with one world, there's another waiting there." Personal Letter "My dear Friend, There is nothing I can do for you now. Your pain and suffering I can do little for. But I will seek out wiser counsel and find a cure for you ailments. Mark my words- I will cure you!" The House of Dreslin Page 1 "After the death of the great King Aronde, the succession did not proceed well. With failing health and without an heir, the great King had the presence of mind to appoint a successor: Lord Jair of the Westland." Page 2 "This turned into a favorable decision by commoner and nobleman alike. Jair's leadership and courage, tempered with his upbrining and compassion for the people, rivaled even King Aronde's. However, one family opposed the choice - the Dreslin family." Page 3 "The Dreslins were an illustrious family of old lineage that served as chief vassals for generations. Supported by other conservatives who relied more on tradition than the welfare of the kingdom, the Dreslin's mounted a political campaign against Jair." Page 4 "More renowned as castle builders than as statesmen, the Dreslin's political gambit failed. In the end, the more extreme factions of the family planned to assassinate the newly crowned Jair. Their plan was thwarted. Jair, out of mercy, and because of his short..." Page 5 "...tenure on the throne decided to spare them. Thus, the Dreslin family holdings and lands were confiscated but they still retained their duties to the royal throne of Kal Torlin. Bereft of power, they were still a proud family." Page 6 ' ' Magical Elixirs Page 1 Elixirs and potions have long been a part of the magical culture. But recently the origins and uses of such compounds have been lost and forgoten. This book shall attempt to correct that. The concoction know as Dragon Tears is one such powerful elixir. Page 2 Created from one half real dragon tears and one half prostine water. It's origin dates back to the Jo'Hira and their ministrations to the One. "And the One took His mighty creation and caused it to weep. The rain fell and washed His people clean..." Page 3 Because of its holy nature, it has chiefly been used as a means to counter magic. Used in full strength, it has been documented to cleanse tainted and cursed souls. This usage has a direct link to the 'Book of the One' as cited previously. Page 4 However, not as well documented is its use in diluted form. For, when mixed in other liquids or powders it can greatly increase that compoinds efficiency. That is why it can be used to enhance properties in ordinary liquids. Page 5 A poison may become more deadly or a healing potion more potent. Even such mundane liquids as water can become potent with the addition of a small amount of Dragon Tears. However it should be used sparingly, because it is a rare item indeed. Official's Article I have requested an additional key for the underground tunnel from the old custodian. This is because we have recently lost our only copy. In future, when using this key, please return it to this room. Receipt Receipt 1 Unicorn Hoof 6 Fairy Wings 4 Spider Eyes 1 Giant Hair 1 Very small Rock 1 Extract of Newt Total 150 gold Acolyte's Diary Page 1 I worry about Good Master Lakmir. The pressures which weigh heavily upon him have grown. And yet he bears them better than a man half his age. Page 2 He was once again summoned to the royal chambers in Gwynenthel- a trivial matter, beneath Lakmir's station. It seems that since King Jair's death, the kingdom has been slowly eroding. Has it only been 3 summers since Jair died! Page 3 Still, Lakmir handles the pressures faultlessly... and by himself. Ever since King Jair took ill several years ago, he has closed himself off to those around him. Now the wards and guards stop anyone from going past the second floor in his chambers. Page 4 I know he does not think too much of his latest acolytes. But he needs to open up and trust us with more. He is called Lakmir the Timeless. But, and I know this is blasphemousm, no one lives for ever. Personal Journal (by Lakmir) Page 1 That another dimension exists, I have no doubt. Night after night, tome after tome, I came to realize one thing- To reach the other side would require a juxtaposition of time and place and magic. Page 2 Assuming that contact is not possible anytime or anyplace, I quickly dispelled the common theories. It was not until I cleared my mind of these things that I laid hold of the answer. Here it is plain as day, and free of the laws of physics. Page 3 There must be a channel for OUR will to pull THEIR will to us. I speak of the wills of the dead, of course. Their attachments to this world shine like a beacon. The channel can see this beacon. The Ring of the Dead is that channel. Page 4 But the Ring is not enough. Their will must be as great as ours. They must want to seek us out as much as we seek them. They will seek us from an adjoining world of darkness, which is to be both abhorred and revered. Page 5 Straddling these worlds means to put oneself in an abiguous position of belonging to both dimensions yet belonging to neither. The Ring opens the door and this door may beckon one to enter, perhaps never to return. Page 6 If I, Lakmir, fear the ring, should not the whole world tremble also? I will steal it away with its brother and sister in a place of safekeeping. And I shall call that place: the Inner Chamber. Woe to any who seek it within this tower. Page 7 Memoirs Page 1 The time has come and I am prepared. I must return to my rest. Some will assume it death, but it is not- It is a sleep of restoration. I go with regrets- many regrets. I regret the passing of King Jair. The boy was always like a son to me- even in old age. Page 2 Many regrets- I regret that I could not hold the Circle of Twelve together. That Talimar turned to the black arts and became the Warlock Lord. I regret that I could not destroy him. And that even now his prison deteriorates. Page 3 But my biggest regret is that I do not have a student to pass on my secrets to. All have failed to live up to the task. All except for one who shows promise: Belzar. He is a talented youth. Hungry for knowledge. Page 4 And it is that hunger that leads him astray. He has begun a journey down a deadly road- that of the black arts. He does not need me and that brings me grief. Perhaps one day another will come to revive magic in the land once I am gone. Family Diary (by Jezibel) Page 1 Month of Traal, Seventh Day Festival had come and gone- I have just celebrated a joyless High Winter. Without my husband, this year has been particularly bad. And of Saul, I miss him terribly. Page 2 The nights have been long and lonely since he left me three months before. He is off again- seeking fortune. I believe its gold and gems this time he said! Said he wants me to be proud of him, that he wants me to live in comfort... Page 3 What use is comfort if I have no one here to share it with? I miss my boy terribly! Modor has tried again to cheer me up. The One bless him, he has tried hard to keep me company this last season. That Inn Keeper has been he only bright spot for me! Page 4 Month of Traal, Eighth Day My boy's come home! I am giddy with delight! Although he seems different this time. I asked him what he'd found. And the strange thing is... he lied! To me! Page 5 The boy can do as he pleases, but to lie- to me! He has never done that- he has never needed to do that! He said he found nothing- but I saw him carrying something long and thin into his room. He must be sick- he is acting so strange! Page 6 Month of Traal, Twelfth Day Things have gotten worse, my joy over having my boy back has faded. I do not know him anymore- he's changed! Gloomy, secretive! What worries me most is that he hasn't mentioned Lucas! I am afraid! Page 7 Month of Traal, Thirteenth Day Saul has left! Just left- no note, just gone! Modor has confirmed this, saying that Saul was at his Inn all packed for traveling. He met a dwarven soldier who left with him. Page 8 Month of Traal, Twenty-third Day No word from Saul. I have had little energy left. The healer says I may have contracted the Black Death. I care not what happens anymore. I just miss my boy. Page 9 I fear the rumors are true. That my boy left to join that evil wizard's company. I pray that is not so, that my boy is not in league with that snake! I grow weary, I think I shall sleep and perhaps dream of seeing my boy again! Petition To Captain of the Guard: We find the conditions of the roads intolerable. Bandits freely attack and plunder most of our caravans. We respectfully ask that you solve this problem. The Traders Guild. D'Narth Family Chronicles Page 1 The line of D'Narth, Dragon Keepers of Kal Torlin, is traced back hundreds of thousands of years to the first appearance of dragons on this world. It is said that the First Dragon, the mighty Bolhalor, chose a man of great stature to be his Keeper. Page 2 The man was the first of the D'Narths. It is said that Bolhalor chose him for his superb musical skills. That first D'Narth had the sweetest voice in the land. And all the descendants of his line had similar skills. Page 3 The line of D'Narth is a secretive one, choosing to shun everyday dealings with men. This makes it difficult to obtain inisight into the nature of the Dragon Keepers. However, one such accounting of the line came by way of a traveling troubadour. Page 4 The musician's name was Gennlin and he had very little skill. He explained that he was seeking an audience with D'Narth because of his renowned musical abilities. He wished to study under the Dragon Keeper. Page 5 However, Gennlin goes on to relate that D'Narth neither sang nor did he play an instrument while Gennlin was there. Instead he allows the young troubadour to stroke the fiery red dragon's egg that was about to hatch. Page 6 Gennlin left shortly thereafter with a skill not seen before nor after in a troubadour. He commented that the egg's pulse and reassuring glow seemed to transfer a calm and peace that he could not help but play with his new found talent. Travelogue I fear for my life! That's why I pressed on and did not spend the night on the road- too many bandits! But now I am here- in this den of thieves! This cold and desolate place- How I long for him! Travel Guide A good staff is very important for travelers. You can beat the brush as you walk, or use it as a defense against poisonous snakes and other deadly creatures. A stave can be made from branches or even twigs. Musings of a Lunatic (by Rastolin) Page 1 The sorcerer said, "The staff wielded by Lord Jair was polished crystal. Aye, and its name was the Staff of Thunder." Someone asked, "Legend speaks of the Staff- the Staff of Ages that sealed up the Warlock Lord." Page 2 I thought so too, and nodded. The sorcerer smiled as he answered, "True, but without the Staff of Thunder, there would be no Staff of Ages. Listen." "The magic unleashed by the evil one was awesome. So the plan was to absorb the power and then turn it upon him." Page 3 The person said, "If so, it must have been the Staff of Ages." The sorcerer glared at him and said, "Listen with your heart and not your ears. Listen! Otherwise begone!" After a moment the old man continued, saying, Page 4 "The Staff of Thunder was flawed. Oh, do not ask how I know this. But mark me, flawed it was." The listeners all tried to imagine the scene. Lors Jair with a flawed Staff facing down the Warlock Lord- how could he defeat him? Page 5 Someone else spoke, "But then how was the accursed one defeated?" The old man cackled and said, "Lord Jair could not wield the unruly weapon because it absorbed too much power. He lost control of the Staff of Thunder and lost it in a fissure beneath the castle." Page 6 The sorcerer said, "Aye, this is where the far seeing of Lakmir comes in. He sent the lad off on a quest within Shadowgate to find five powerful artifacts. And then he melded these into what is now called the Staff of Ages." Page 7 "Lord Jair then followed the Warlock Lord into the very bowels of the castle and thwarted his incantation to raise the Behemoth." I knew this went up against what we were taught, but somehow I trusted this old man's foolish tale as true. Page 8 Research Log (by Agaar) Page 1 My research goes poorly. Of all the things that I have been asked to study and report on, the Good Master gave me this: Where is the last dragon? He has this look in his eye. I feel he already knows the answer even before he asks it. Page 2 It is best if I try to organize my thoughts and clarify my ideas. First of all, two things are very clear. No one has seen a living dragon in hundreds of years. But somewhere within that time, an effort was made to search for the species. Page 3 According to legend it was a powerful group that attempted to save the dragons. One legend says it was the Circle of Twelve. Another says it was the Dragonwarder clan, a family entrusted to care for and maintain the beasts. The clan has since died out. Page 4 I choose, however, to believe that it was a combination of the two- Lakmir working with a Dragonwarder named D'Narth. I have found documents that tell of a journey- a journey that lasted seasons and spanned continents. Page 5 But this is were the story becomes legend once again. A children's rhyme is all I have documenting the last dragon. It reads: "Dragon, dragon stands alone. Dragon, dragon turned to stone. Dragon, dragon comes again. Dragon, dragon at the end." Page 6 This brings me back no closer to my answer. Where is the last dragon? Lakmir knows! Novice's Journal Page 1 I curse this day- the last day that the Tower will be open. The last of the brotherhood have decreed this day as the beginning of the end for their sect. If only the good master were still around, then this day would have never come! Page 2 I do not know who to blame more, the power hungry, like Belzar or the weak minded, like the current King. There has been too much turmoil, too much upheaval. I am even beginning to hear voices! I know them to be voices from the past from another time. Page 3 In the examiner's room, I hear the voice say, "O, to be King and to sit in my rightful place..." The times being such as they are, I have even begun to question my sanity! Still I wonder: Is the tower lamenting its fate like I am? The Brotherhood Report Page 1 There is talk amongst the brotherhood since the death of Good Master Lakmir. There are some who push for a successor to be named- Belzar. This makes all of us uncomfortable. True, he is the most powerful and well learned among us, but it has been said he uses death magic. Page 2 This Belzar has even gone about proclaiming that he should be instated into the legendary Circle of Twelve which ceased to exist centuries ago. The pride of the man! But it all goes back to the black arts. Page 3 It is rurmored that Lakmir forbade Belzar from taking the challenge. It was not until after Lakmir died that Belzar took the test of the Tower of Trials. And since that time, it has been said that Belzar has become even more eccentric. Page 4 It is curious, because we of the brotherhood feel we are without direction and need a leader. But to choose one such as Belzar, who defied the orders of our revered teacher, seems unthinkable. Page 5 ' ' The Writings of Konnor Page 1 I think it was after King Jair died that I first heard Lakmir speak of death magic. At that time I did not know why he was speaking about such a subject. But now I realize that may have been when Lakmir first saw Belzar's inclination towards the black arts. Page 2 Lakmir explained that everyone has two natures, a good nature and an evil nature, and that the two are always warring with each other. From birth on, a person is never truly free of that struggle. Even someone like himself, he said, experiences doubt. Page 3 I knew Lakmir thought fondly of Belzar. A testament to this was that he did not banish him altogether for using black arts, but rather just forbade him from using them again and prohibited him from taking the test of the Tower of Trials. Page 4 This might have been Lakmir's biggest mistake- but who knows the workings of Lakmir's mind. Belzar's power exceeded that of all the other disciples. Many believed, certainly I among them, that he was to believed, certainly I among them, that he was to become Lakmir's successor. Page 5 Maybe Lakmir believed there was hope for Belzar, that the struggles would continue and that the good would win out. And I might have believed this myself, for Belzar seemed to change for the better. But then Lakmir passed on. Page 6 That was when Belzar changed again. Disobeying Lakmir's commands, he took the testing of the Tower. He passed the deadly tests and came away with a harder heart, craving more power. Something happened that tipped the balance to the black arts. Page 7 It is hard to say what happened at that time but it is easier to trace what has transpired since then. His arrogance increased as he first attempted to be names successor of Lakmir. Next, he attempted to be instated as a member of the Circle of Twelve. Page 8 The audacity of the man! But nevertheless, his power increased and he grew more erratic. He was twarted at all attempts to legitimize his rank. But this only served to agitate him further. His erratic behavior dissuaded more from following Lakmir's vision. Page 9 How ironic that his most gifted disciple would destroy his noble dreams. Talk of Lakmir's ability to sense the future seems to be false. For he is gone and a madman has destroyed the proud tradition and the high hopes of the Sorcerer's Guild. Page 10 As of this writing, there are few of us left carrying on the Way. We still seek learning, but the towers are closed to us. The wards and magics remain strong, preventing most from entering. The secrets and meanings of our trade are also fading. Page 11 There are few here who continue to teach the Way. Those that do, have to contend with Belzar every time he returns. Belzar seeks something, something he can not find. I shudder to think what he's contemplating. The dark ways that he has embraced could be the undoing of us all. Page 12 At night, I often dream. A pair of yellow eyes stare at me. The hatred emanating from them is almost smothering. I fear that something terrible is coming. The Trials of the Kingdom Page 1 And so Lakmir the Timeless worked towards transforming the castle Shadowgate into a place of teaching. A place of service. A place where all could come and learn. Commoner and noble alike. The search for magic was denied no one. This proved to be the demise of the plan. Page 2 For the mechanisms for training were put in place. This allowed those both skilled and unskilled in the magical arts to vie for the sorcerous rank and the Ring of the Kingdom. Those born with the gift did not suffer long those who had no magic in them. Page 3 They became prideful and deemed the teachings too easy in order to accommodate their lesser brethren. Thus an elitist attitude formed for those pursuing the humble station- servant to the Kingdom. A deadly state of mind that ruined many a sorcerer's chance at greatness. Page 4 And the mechanism for testing was erected- the Trials! These were meant to test all aspects of a man's being before he was to be found worthy. But even these noble tests were found wanting, for the commoner thought them biased towards the noble. Page 5 An example often cited was the emphasis upon crests and lineage in the tests. These, many complained, were needlessly mired in the politics of the day. For many crests were but minor variations on others. And the intricacies were lost on the commoners. Page 6 For example, the silent dragons of the Royal Family's crest was a minor variation to the screaming ones on another prominent house. Too, the double entrance to the tower on the Royal crest was a slight variation from others. And the variations go on and on... Page 7 Many questioned the need to know such minutiae, claiming it was all politics. For truly, what use is it to know the difference between the frowning boar of the House of Valdor versus the grinning boar of the House of Hiri? Page 8 So the doom continued, festering amongst the up and coming ranks of new sorcerers. Those in higher stations quietly questioned why Lakmir did nothing. I, humbly put, see it as an oversight to one who had the crushing responsibility to help rebuild a kingdom. Page 9 Yes, things continued spiraling downward until it reached its current status. Decreased enrollment, few passed the trials- especially since the addition of the new administrator Nathor. The Timeless one's failing health. The crumbling condition of the castle. Page 10 These problems multiply as Kal Torlin struggles to arise from the ashes of the Warlock Lord's madness. I wish we could be more like the Westland, homeland of the legendary Lord Jair, a loosely governed confederate free to chart its own course- its own way. The Last Dragon Page 1 I finished my report and Good Master Lakmir sighed with a sad expression. I told him that there were no more known dragons. I told him that the fabled last dragon was nowhere to be found. What I did not tell the Good Master, was that I did not believe that at all. Page 2 To complete my studies, I was given the task to discover where the last dragon was. A difficult thing, since dragons were said to have long been extinct. Like any good student, I accepted my task. I studied the old tomes, interviewed many people and traveled far. Page 3 Here is what I have pieced together. And I hope I have shown wisdom in withholding my findings. There is purported to be one remaining dragon and it is Lakmir himself who discovered this beast I do not know from where, but I assume it to be distant. Page 4 I have discovered that this past season, during Festival, something strange happened. It is well documented that on the night of Festival, a powerful storm descended from the slopes of Gatekeeper. The castle inhabitants rushed indoors to escape the fury of the storm. Page 5 The strange lights and fires that were glimpsed from behind closed windows were never truly explained. Until now. At the height of the storm, the legendary Dragonkeeper, D'Narth, was said to have entered the Dragon Tower. Why he was out in such a deadly storm was not known. Page 6 But others tell that they saw the hulking D'Narth struggling to control a huge beast upon the top of the tower. The golden beast, when illuminated by lightning, bore a huge wingspan that blotted out the sky. Page 7 This last part is always dismissed as druken musings because of its source. But I wondered and pieced together more. At the height of the storm before the strange lights began, others tell of Lakmir sneaking about and heading towards the tower. Page 8 This is so unlike him, but he was described so accurately that I can not dismiss this portion either. The sorcerers in parts of the castle tell of the castle tell of feeling a huge expulsion of magical energy. Someone was casting a great spell, but no one knew who or why. Page 9 The strange lights glimpsed in the sky imply something magical was afoot- though Lakmir has always denied any such thing. I have always found it curious that the master wizard of the castle did not sense something magical in his midst that night. Page 10 The fury abated but the storm continued until morining. The guardsmen tell of seeing the solemn figure of D'Narth leaving the castle in the early morning hours. All that he had in the world was strapped across his back. He was never seen again. Page 11 I believe that the last dragon was on the tower that night. I believe that Lakmir was forced to do something he did not wish. I feel he knows that I know the story but that he wishes it to remain a secret. Why that is, I can not say. Page 12 I hope my decisions in this are wise. And that the last dragon and the secret on the tower will remain until such a time as they are needed. Page 13 . . . . . Words of D'Narth (by D'Narth) Page 1 I, D'Narth, last of the Dragonwarders, leave today. Of all the things that I have done- last night was the worst. It was Festival, a time of happiness- of joy. But I shall not celebrate, instead I shall mourn the necessity of doing what needing doing last night! Page 2 The season started off with great promise. I had finished designs of my dragon lyre. A truly remarkable design that would have added greater control over the beasts! But now that lies unfinished at my feet as I prepare to leave. I shall leave it here in mourning. Page 3 To my greatest sorrow, it was under the watch of D'Narth that the last dragon was seen. There is hope that the dragon may one day be reborn- at least that is what the good master says. But I feel nothing but remorse this day. Page 4 Yes, I shall leave my lyre here in mourning. And its silence shall remain as a symbol of my failure to my clan and my brethren in song and flight.